Disappearing Act
by KeronAssassinofDeath
Summary: The Younger X-Men are on Summer Vaction but their school's princable decided they need help. So for 1 mounth they have to go to "Boot" Camp
1. Chapter 1

**_Shadowcat- Lexie! Can I do the introduction? Please!_**  
**_Me- Fine. Kitty._**  
**_Shadowcat- Yay! Poisrxtovazozz does not own the X-Men. Did I do good?_**  
**_Me- Yup_**

* * *

A girl with brown hair in a ponytail held a sword in her hand. "Now Kitty hit my blade with your blade." A girl with white bangs and brown hair in a braid said. Kitty hit her sword on the girl's sword.

"Logan, how did she do?" the girl asked and looked at a boy with blue skin. "Kurt?" "Good." They said and looked around. "Rouge and Kitty get ready to fight us."

They looked at each other. "Fight with y'all?" they asked then smiled. "Gladly." They got in fighting position. The other got out. Jean, Scott, Storm, and Professor watched. "Fight!" Logan shouted and went after Rouge. Kurt went after Kitty. Curt threw the sword at Kitty it went through her. "Next time Kurt fight not throw!" Kitty teased Kurt picked the sword and hit Kitty's.

Logan's sword hit Rouge's. He held her sword down. "Let the sword go!" she hissed then pulled the sword up. They spun around. Logan looked surprised.

Kitty and Kurt kept fighting until. _ SPLASH!_ They hit the water. Logan and Rouge stopped. Rouge started laughing. The she dove in after them. They hit the bottom. Rouge grabbed their hands and pulled them to the top of the water. "Are you two ok?" she asked.

"Fine." They said "Just wet." Rouge smiled and they got out. Jean walked over. "Ya'll should get changed." She smiled "your wet." "Dinners in an hour!" Storm said "Evan's back." A boy on a skateboard came up. "All of you go get changed." Professor said.

"Yes sir." They said Kurt grabbed Evan's arm and they disappeared to their room. Kitty grabbed Rouge's arm and they went through a wall up to their room. Logan and the others went to their separate rooms.

Rouge and Kitty came out all changed. So did Kurt and Evan. They walked to the dining room.


	2. Chapter 2

Me- Kitty.  
Shadowcat- Gotcha. Poisrxtovazozz doesn't own The X-Men  
Scarlett- Or me.  
Ronnie- But she does own me, Sam, Britten, and Jake

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They sat down looked at each other then started eating. They didn't say anything. "Too quite what's going on here?" A girl walked in her boyfriend walked in behind her.

Scott shrugged and looked around then at the younger ones. "Why are ya'll so quite right now?" "Shocking." Jean said Logan and Storm looked at them. "Wow not one word."

Kurt and Evan looked at Kitty and Rouge. "Newfound high." Evan shook his head. Kurt sighed and Kitty and Rouge shook. Storm Logan Jean and Scott looked at each other.

"What about Newfound high?" they asked

"The principle thinks all the students need help so for the summer and rest of school he's making us got to military school." Rouge said "it's really stupid." "Just ask Brittan and Jake." Spike said.

"Yep it counts as 30% of our grade." Jake said "we have to go before we lose that 30%." Kitty, Rouge, Evan, and Kurt got up sighed then followed Jake and Brittan out the door. They walked to school.

A girl was outside in uniform crying. "Scarlett." Kitty said "ya'll can go in I'm going to comfort my friend." They walked in the school.

"Kitty, is that you?" Scarlett asked in between sobs. "I hate this." "Yes, Scarlett it is me." Kitty said "what's going on in there?" "He's making us wear these ugly uniforms and making us do work. Hard work." She said trying not to cry "it's all because he thinks we need help."

Kitty sighed "We don't need help he's just being a mean, selfish, hard-chore, guy cause that's what he is." "Yeah we'd better get in before 30% is token from our grade." Scarlett said and they got up then went inside.

"DROP AND GIVE ME 20!" the principle shouted at some kids. Kitty flinched and saw he had grabbed Rouge and another girls arm. "You're not leaving!" They screeched and he looked at Kitty and Scarlett. "Your late." "Scarlett Kitty RUN!" Kurt said "I got Rouge and Evan!"

They shot out the door while Kurt got Evan and Rouge. They met outside. "We have to save them." Evan said. Scarlett shot him a look. "Or not." Rouge rubbed her arm where the principle grabbed her. "Rouge, are you ok?" Kitty asked

"Fine." She said "just my arm hurts." They heard a screech and turned to see a girl with long red ponytails ran out her black wings out. Her brother followed "Ronnie!" he shouted then looked at Kitty. "Kit, will you go get Ronnie please." Kitty nodded and went through a fence to find Ronnie with a sword. "Ronnie, please put down the sword professor doesn't want another kid dead." She pleaded

"Kit, I don't want to be here he's to mean to us mutants." She cried. "He's mean to everyone." Kitty grabbed Ronnie and went through the fence. "Ronnie." He said and hugged her "thanks Kit."

Scarlett looked at her "you're a mutant?" "We're all mutants." She said looking from Rouge and Kurt to Evan Ronnie and Sam. "We're not going to hurt you though." Scarlett nodded "I know but you Kitty I would never think you were a mutant." She said "even them." She pointed to the others.

"No time to explain just run!" Evan shouted and the principle came out "hurry." "GET IN HERE ALL OF YOU!" he shouted "NOW!" "RUN!" Sam shouted with his wings out he grabbed Scarlett then flew up. Ronnie flew up also. Kitty grabbed Rouge's arm and ran through the gate Kurt grabbed Spike's arm then disappeared.

"Mutants." He said then looked at Jake and Brittan. "Go fetch."


	3. Chapter 3

Rouge- My turn. Poisrxtovazozz doesn't own the X-Men  
Scarlett- or me.  
Ronnie- But she does own me, Sam, Jake and Brittan  
Sam and Ronnie landed and saw Kitty and Rouge. "Where's Evan and Kurt?" Sam asked "I don't see them." "Right here." They appeared beside Rouge and Kitty. Scarlett hugged Kitty. "This is so cool." Scarlett said and let go of Kitty she changed into a girl with long black hair and a green shirt and blue jeans. "whoa." Kitty looked surprised. "Scarlett, you're a mutant." Rouge said "shocking the most popular girl in schools a mutant." Scarlett laughed "I'm shocked myself."

They heard a branch shake and tuned around. "Jake and Brittan." Rouge said "RUN!" The two jumped out of the bushes and caught Evan. Evan shot spike out of his arms at them. Then followed the others. "Hey wait up!" he called to them. They stopped he ran up to them.

They started to walk to a store. "Get something and hurry before you know who finds us." They nodded "met outside."


	4. Chapter 4

Rouge- Poisrxtovazozz doesn't own The X-Men  
Scarlett- Or meh.  
Axel- Or me.  
Ronnie- AXEL GET OUT! YOUR NAME IS NOT MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER! SO GET OUT!  
Me and Scarlett- *laugh*

They heard a bang and they ran out of the store. "RUN!" Evan yelled to the others. "What are we going to do for three months? Be on the run for three months hoping the other four don't find us." "Well there goes 30% of our grade." Kurt said.

"Now the principle knows we're mutants and he's sending vampires after us." Evan said. Scarlett looked at Kitty then at Evan.

A boy came up looked at Kitty and threw her into the river. She laid there helpless. He threw a dark energy ball into the river and laughed. Rouge got her dagger out and pushed him to the ground.

She held him down with the dagger to his neck. "Any reason why you threw her in the river." She hissed. Kurt pulled her off the boy. "I'm going to kill him."

She sunk to the bottom and Evan dove in after her grabbed her then pulled her up to the shore. She coughed and slowly woke up.

The boy looked at them and smiled. "What are you going to do to me? Kill me, drown me, or….." He kicked Rouge off and looked them. Kitty ran through him then kicked him. She ran back to Rouge. He disappeared and she sighed. "Let's go." Rouge said and they ran off.


End file.
